Zen: Needed
by Shadow Smith
Summary: Emma has a hard time accepting that Mary Margaret and David are her parents, and she snaps at Mary Margaret! It's up to David to become the father Emma never had and teach her a lesson. Contains spanking


**Zen: Needed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, obviously. **

**For Mature Readers, contains corporal punishment of an adult and some foul language. **

**Summary: Emma has a hard time accepting that Mary Margaret and David are her parents, and she snaps at Mary Margaret! It's up to David to become the father Emma never had and teach her a lesson. Contains spanking**

**Genre: Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N: By request of **Likaella**, I've made a David/Emma discipline fic! We'll see how it goes…? Tell me what you think of it, damn it! Comments are like my drugs (disclaimer: I'm so ****_NOT_**** a drug addict) and with each one I get is like getting my fix! So give me my fix! (Again, not a drug addict…) **

* * *

-O-N-C-E- -U-P-O-N- -A- -T-I-M-E-

PATERNAL

Emma woke up to the sound of banging in the kitchen. She sat up with a jolt. She pulled a robe on over her nightgown as she raced out of her bedroom to see what had happened. It was Mary Margaret who toppled over some chairs while trying to clean the apartment. Emma leaned against the wall and sighed deeply.

"You startled me," Emma said.

Mary gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," Emma chuckled. "I've just been more jumpy ever since magic has been released into our world." She gave Mary a sour look. And since all the town members got their memories back they've all been acting slightly different. Like Mary Margaret, who looked at Emma like she was the greatest thing in the world.

"You're staring at me again," Emma said.

"What? Sorry," cried Mary, turning away, her cheeks turning red. "I'm sorry, it's just… still a lot to take in, you know? That my baby is all grown up…" she looked at Emma again and the smile on her face returned.

"And now I'm uncomfortable…" Emma muttered. It was still something she was trying to come to terms with. That her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, that she was older than them, that they sent her away – she was still trying to wrap her mind around it all, but it wasn't easy. She walked into the kitchen and helped Mary pick the chairs up.

"Were you making breakfast?" Emma asked.

She nodded towards the uncooked breakfast foods on the counter. Mary smiled at Emma and nodded. "Yes, I was. I think it'll be nice for us all to sit down and talk about what happened."

"Us?" asked Emma.

As if on cue, David walked into the room with pajama pants on and a t-shirt. Emma was surprised to see him here. She hadn't even heard him come into the apartment the night before. Mary smiled as he came towards her, and he smiled back.

"Good morning," he said, sounding groggy but alert.

"Good morning," Mary said with her regular cheer.

They kissed briefly and then David looked at Emma. His smile broadened and he gave Emma the same look Mary had given her earlier. It was unnerving for Emma to receive this kind of attention. She wasn't used to this.

"Good morning," David said softly. "How did you sleep?"

Emma ignored the question. "What are you doing here?"

David paused. "Oh, I came in while you were patrolling. Snow and I – uh, Mary and I are married, so it's perfectly fine for us to…"

"I…" Emma shook her head. "I don't mean…"

"N – no," David said. "We didn't have…"

"I never said," Emma cried, blushing.

"Who's hungry?" Mary interjected, holding up a package of bacon. Both Emma and David gratefully accepted the interruption.

"I am," they said in unison.

Mary hugged the package. "Oh, my…"

"What?" David asked, although he was smiling like he already knew.

"We're finally a family," Mary said, looking at her husband and her daughter. "After all this time, all the danger and road blocks… we're finally together. It's magical, isn't it?"

Emma could just image herself in place of the bacon. She sent the bacon her sympathy. While David and Mary reached out to grab hands Emma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. This was just too much to take in at once. They both looked at her like… like overbearing parents.

Something Emma never really had the chance to experience.

"We just need Henry here and everything will be perfect," David said. Mary wholeheartedly agreed with her emphatic nod.

Emma wanted to gag.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked her.

Emma just shook her head. But she couldn't hide her discomfort and it ended the moment. Mary turned back to the stove and David looked from one woman to the other, not sure what to say. He looked at Mary with sympathy, but he looked at Emma with disappointment.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Mary said.

"No, not really," Emma said shortly.

Mary turned around. "Really? Nothing at all? Our worlds are so universally different, there's tons of cool stuff we could tell you about that actually exist! Right, David?"

"Right," said David.

Emma just shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I really don't care about that stuff. It might matter to you, but to me none of it exists."

Mary flinched. The smile on her face widened, but it was painfully forced.

"It does exist, Emma, just like our relation exists," she said. "I'm your real mother, Emma…" she reached out to Emma.

Emma pulled away, getting out of her seat to avoid being touched by Mary Margaret. Both David and Mary froze as Emma looked from one to the other like a scared animal. She looked at Mary as she spoke.

"I know you want to believe that you're my mother, and that might be true that you gave birth to me, but you're not my mother," Emma said. "I'm sorry, you're just… not."

Mary's smile finally vanished. She blinked rapidly as she stared at Emma.

"Emma!" David scolded.

"It's true," Emma said, looking at him. "Don't act so surprised. It's the truth. Why are we trying to fool ourselves?"

"The fairytale world is true," David said. "Magic is true. Our blood relation is true, Emma! That's all true."

Emma shook her head. "Look, I know you want to believe this…"

"You saw the purple mist!" David yelled.

"I forgot the flour for the biscuits," Mary Margaret said numbly. She walked over to the front door and grabbed her jacket, pulling it over her dress.

"Mary don't go," David said.

"I need flour," Mary said, the emotion gone from her voice. She sounded like a robot. "I'll be right back."

She scooped up her purse and walked out without turning back. The door slammed shut behind her. Emma and David could hear her footsteps racing down the hall.

"Emma," David snapped.

Emma shook her head while rolling her eyes. "I don't want to hear it. I need to get ready for work anyway."

"Emma, don't walk away from me," David snapped, getting out of his seat. Emma turned around as he stormed towards her. "How could you say those awful things to her?"

"Because it's the truth," Emma said. "I don't what kind of fantasy world you guys are living in but we are not a family!"

David narrowed his eyes. "I've had it."

"Really?" Emma chuckled. "Me too. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She turned around.

David caught her by the arm. "No, I mean I've had it with your attitude."

"Excuse me?" Emma chuckled. "Get your hands off me."

"I'm your real father," David said, "And it's about time I treated you like my daughter."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

He pulled her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down with him. Except while he sat down correctly, Emma was stretched out awkwardly over his lap. She started to pull away but David put his hand firmly on her back to hold her down.

"Get off," Emma snapped.

David's only response was a swift smack to her rear end that made her jump and cry out. She was expecting a lot, but that wasn't one of them. She'd never been spanked before, not even by the worst of her foster parents. Another smack came and she cried out again.

"What the hell is your problem? Let go of me now, you crazy bastard!"

David hit her again with a bit more force, making her choke back her next string of curses and shouts. He hit her again, careful not to really hurt her by accident but putting enough force into each blow to make his point. He hit her again and she began to squirm.

"Not cool!" Emma said. "Knock it off, David!"

"I'm your father!" David shouted.

He hit her a bit harder with the next few smacks, and Emma held onto the table and dug her fingers into the couch as she endured them. She tried pulling away and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her there. She cried out when the next one stung her cheeks.

"Stop it!" she cried. He didn't. Instead he lifted her robe and nightgown, and pulled down her panties, to reveal her reddened cheeks. Emma struggled against him when she felt the cool air against her cheeks. She tried to pull away but he held her down. "What the hell…?"

David let a little more force creep into his blows. He raised his knee to raise Emma's ass up so he could get a better reach over it. He hit one side and the other, making sure he didn't turn her too red. He let his anger take over as he finished, spanking her with a bit too much force, and she cried out loudly and jolted when he hit her.

"Please stop!" she sobbed, and he finally did stop. He let go of her and she pulled away from him, lowering her nightgown and pulling her robe tightly around her. David stood up and moved away from her, his fists clenched tightly.

"We care about you!" David cried. "We worried about you! You can't believe how happy we were to be reunited with you, Emma! And you speak to Snow like… like you hate her or something, and it just tears us up inside, Emma. It kills us."

Emma blinked back her tears, and mentally smacked herself when they started sliding down her cheeks.

"It's a lot to take it," she said.

"It's a lot for us too," David said. "And we hurting over all the time we didn't get to spend with you, believe me, we are. But at least for Mary's sake, try, Emma. Try."

Emma didn't look at him. She silently cried while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I want you to apologize when Mary Margaret comes back," David said. "The least you can do is that, after all the awful things you said to her."

Emma pushed herself up to her feet and ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her, still reeling from what just happened. She also had time for the words to sink in. Slowly they penetrated the walls she put around her heart to protect her from hurt. She was passed around and she could never get close to anyone, but it never occurred to her that the very thing protecting her was actually hurting others in the same way.

Emma heard the door opened and she gathered all her self-confidence and walked into the kitchen. Mary Margaret was talking softly to David. Emma could see the tear streaks down Mary's face and Emma regretted everything she had said instantly.

"H – hey," Mary said, wiping her face.

"Hey," Emma said softly.

"I got the flour," Mary said, smiling as she held up the bag of flour.

Emma rushed over, throwing her arms around Mary. It was take some getting used to, but she could learn to love this woman that she recently found out was her mother, Princess Snow White. Mary Margaret hugged her back fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

"It's okay," Mary said.

Emma pulled away to include David in the hug. "Thank you," she said to him.

She didn't need to see David's face to know he was smiling too. This warm embrace – instead of wishing she could have grown up with it, she'd just have to take advantage of them now.

The door opened and Henry walked into the room. He was just about to call Emma, but when he saw the three of them locked in a tight embrace he went quiet. David was the first to notice Henry had entered the apartment.

"Hey, Henry," David said.

"Did I miss something?" Henry said, looking from one to the other.

"No," Mary Margaret chuckled. "In fact you're right in time. I was just about to get breakfast started. Would you like some, Henry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving,"

Emma found herself laughing. Yes, just like David said, only Henry was missing. And now that he was here, everything was perfect.

(END)

-O-N-C-E- -U-P-O-N- -A- -T-I-M-E-

A/N: What did you think? Let me know! Need my fix! (Just comment.) This became really fluffy really fast. Why the hell do my fics always end all damn fluffy and shit? It irks me! Not that everyone's happy, it's just… I'm so not a fluffy person, so why do my fics always end like that?

Um, out of all the fics I've ever written (I have a few accounts and **_A LOT_** of unpublished stuff, half written stuff sitting in my computer) this is the first fic where a girl gets a spanking! And it was fun! I don't know if I'd revisit it, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. ;-) Thank you to all the readers! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
